imvuroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Felicity Hawthorne
First Name Felicity Last Name Hawthorne Age 21 (She's been in hell as an overseer for a millienium) Imvu Name Impresssed Fears/Phobias Loneliness Personality/Behavior She is a very happy, bubbly person who is very social. You would never have guessed why she would be in hell. She never stops smiling, unless she is being serious of course. She acts as if everything is a joke to her and she absolutely loves to tease people. Reason Of Death She hung herself, holding Stan's hand. Sins She killed 666 people. Out of pleasure. Background Info Felicity was a very strange little girl, her parents were very worried about her, she never smiled, nor expressed emotions. She was 6 when sent her to every therapist they had and doctor but no one understood her. Nobody except her bestfriend. His name was Stan, and he was the only person she talked to, she was also the only person who could see Stan. She was homeschooled because of her anti-social personality, and because her parents thought she was sick, but Felicity knew there was nothing wrong with her. She just hated everyone but Stan. She only listened to what her bestfriend told her after all he was the only person who understood how she felt. On Felicity's 8th birthday Stan asked her if she could do him a favor and of course she listened, she would do anything for her bestfriend. Stan asked her if he was the only person she loved, of course Felicity said yes, so he asked her to get rid of anyone who loved her, so he could be the only one. Felicity agreed without any hesitations, and went to go kill her mother and father. She stabbed them in their sleep multiple times. Stan helped of course by making it appear as if the neighbors were the ones to kill them, shortly after the cops came and saw Felicity sobbing in a corner with Stan, and her bloody paren ts laying lifeless on their beds, Stan taught her how to fake cry. Soon enough Felicity was sent to a foster home. Nobody wanted to be friends with her, she was a weird little girl who appeared as if she was talking to herself. The foster care takers didn't pay much attention to her, they were even scared of her as well. No one bothered her and Stan. After that Stan asked Felicity for more favors, and more. She killed person after person, She killed a couple of kids in the foster home, no one found out, she tricked people and decieved them, killing them heartlessly making them either fall in love with her or befriend them for a few days. When they felt they got close enough to her Stan would tell her to kill them, and she did. Finally she killed up to 666 people, Stan's favorite number. When she became 21 Stan asked her for one last thing. He asked Felicity to live with him, but for that to happen ... she had to kill herself, so they could be together, forever. Felicity loved that idea, he was the only one to make her happy. Although she didn't understand why she had to kill herself for them to be together but still, she agreed anyways. She trusted him, afterall he is her bestfriend. When she died she ended up in hell, and as promised Stan and her were together. Except she and Stan weren't exactly "together", and his name wasn't exactly Stan either. His name was Satan. Still Felicity loved her bestfriend and he loved his little Felicity.